rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Sogeking11
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Reborn Wiki! esta es mi pagina de discusion si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, pedir que edite algo o cosas paresidas escribanlas aqui (para poder escribir algo aprieten el boton donde dejar un mensaje que esta arriba) y yo les respondere en su pagina de dicusion cuando el mensaje sea contestado se borrara despues de confirmas que la respuesta quedo clara sogeking11 21:12 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Afiliación Hi, I don't know if you can speak English, but I've translated this in Google Translate in Spanish too, so we can communicate. I'm an admin on the English Reborn Wiki, and I was thinking about affiliating our wikis. This affiliation would have us posting links to each others' wikis on our wiki, so we ca basically be seen as partners. Please reply on my talk page, and I hope you will consider it! Hola, no sé si usted puede hablar Inglés, pero he traducido esto en el Traductor de Google en español también, así que se pueden comunicar. Soy un administrador en el Inglés Reborn Wiki, y yo estaba pensando en afiliarse nuestros wikis. Esta afiliación nos quiere publicar enlaces a los wikis de los demás en nuestro wiki, por lo que, básicamente, ca ser vistos como socios. Por favor, responda a mi página de discusión, y espero que lo tomará en cuenta! ChaosVoid 10:46 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Así que ... ¿Está de acuerdo a la afiliación? Si lo haces, por favor, sólo hay que poner un enlace a nuestra página en su página principal: vamos a enviar el enlace a tu wiki en nuestra página principal, nuestra barra de navegación, y nuestra página sobre. ChaosVoid 10:50 15 feb 2012 (UTC) :Gracias! ChaosVoid 07:51 17 feb 2012 (UTC) cosas de reborn mmm si era algo asi como te desia para que se bea mejor ponle un rrecuadro como el que le pusiste en las notisias y lo de el link asi estabien es genial que tu ermano te aya conprado eso ( el mio solo me conpran casas de naruto como sus paliculas origianles o tenporadas bueno lo conpramos entre los 2 aora estamos pensando conpran un traje que sale en naruto ) solo talves talves pueda consegir cosas de katekyo como los anillos pues conosco muchas personas que me pueden ayudar a encontrar todas esas cosas ( aparte de mi hermano mayor ) pero asta aora no e visto acsolutamente nada de katekyo nisiquiera un disco o poster y como rresiente mente me compro mi hermano unos audifonos como los de tsuna pues talves lo comiense aser todo eso como por la semana de vacasiones de semana santa ( pues mis papas se enojan si compramos muchas cosas en un poco tiempo ) :D :) : ) mmm pues no me dejan conprar en esos sitios disen que podria pasarme algo ( mis ermanos me cuidan mucho y mis papas tambien ) amm mi ermano es muy bueno con migo le pregunte y me dijo donde talves podria conprar esas cosas vamos a ir el y yo aber pero sera despues por aora los dos tenemos mucha tarea yo no tengo asta aora nada de katekyo y le dije ami ermano que estaba triste por eso y me dijo que me iba a ayudar osea que aora ay un canbio de planes y conpraremos eso y lo de naruto yo consegire lo de naruto y el lo de katekyo asi sera mas facil encontrarlo me gustaron las paginas que pusiste de katekyo son geniales se las enseñe ami ermano y asi fue como lo termine de conbenser ( estoy asiendo que se aga un fan de katekyo y deje por un rrato de ber naruto jajaja ) :D : ) : )Yakanimari gomez 01:26 17 feb 2012 (UTC) sep eso mismo delas plantillas de los personajes para que la wiki tenga un mejor aspecto Edoelric 18:10 17 feb 2012 (UTC) imagen lo siento estube buscando la imagen que me pediste pero no me salen rresultados creo que no ay :( Yakanimari gomez 00:57 21 feb 2012 (UTC) ok oye no sebes si ya salio la nueva tenporada de katekyo en el anime :(Yakanimari gomez 00:36 23 feb 2012 (UTC) eso es genial grasias por la informasion :D :)Yakanimari gomez 00:07 24 feb 2012 (UTC) oye estaba biendo chaquer songs y creo que no esta esta cansion osi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhaifqNLM0Y&feature=related si no para que la aga esque ya encontre la forma de que me salgan muchas cosas es dificil de esplicar por que o como pero bueno ya pude su pongo que beras que salen casi todos los chaquer songs de katekyo :) :D :)Yakanimari gomez 00:24 24 feb 2012 (UTC) chaquer sogns arigato ♥ si tambien pon las individuales seria buena idea mmm tratare de que los chaquer songs esten conpletos pero por aora lo ire asiendo lentamente por que tengo muchas cosas que aser tengo que crear programas entre otras cosas de la escuela :) pero cuenta conmigo :) por sierto bi que boraste los mensajes si ya eran muchos yo borre casi los mismos :) :D Yakanimari gomez 02:42 24 feb 2012 (UTC) imagenes si asi estambien sera jenial ammm creo esa que pusiste tampoco esta osi ? amm la buscare si no are la pagina , oye cual es tu sudadera favorita de tsuna ? creo que ami me gustan todas :) a por sierto ya biste el blog que ise ay me dises si esas se ben bien o pongo unas mejores y de cual atro pongo :D :) : )Yakanimari gomez 20:11 25 feb 2012 (UTC) cansiones si son un monton XD pero lograre conpletarlo aunque me tarde un poco o mucho muuucho jaja amm lode las cansiones dela 6 ala 10 tampoco se bere pero pienso que si o as una pagina espesial para esas cansiones para que bean que son diferentes pero si ay que considerarlas de todas formas sigen siendo da katekyo pero de otra forma :D :) : DYakanimari gomez 03:17 26 feb 2012 (UTC) red famiglia ok las are aa por sierto creo no se todabia ya consegi el anillo del cielo de tsuna ( espero asi sea) por que fui aver a una tienda de anime y me dieron el telefono del promotor y si lo consigen a mas tardar para este jueves y si tiene cosas de katekyo pero le tines que desir que cosa quieres por que las conpran muy rrapido como oy yano abia nada en atsoluto ya se abia acabado todo :) al pareser por aca katekyo es muy famoso : DYakanimari gomez 02:26 27 feb 2012 (UTC) anillo pues onestamente cuando entre me dio mucha inpresion por que asi como dises las cosas eran de japon y se notaba y aun que el sitio es pequeño inpresiona las cosas que tiene ,tiene muchas y abia mucha jente todos estaban conprando benden muy bien pues asta tiene la rropa de los personajes de anime y como todo lo benden rrapido y solo yeban una o 2 tienes que preguntar para que ellos sepan que lo quieres y es para ti pero inpresiona la verdad cuando pregunte de katekyo pense deseguro no saben ni cual es pero me dio la sorpresa al saber que sabian aserca de los anillos y de las tenporadas asta de sus discos y como tedigo las cosas las traen desde japon es genial ami ermana le gusto y eso que no be anime y el jueves ire con mi ermano y mi ermana :D :D :)Yakanimari gomez 00:03 28 feb 2012 (UTC) pagina y cds si pero como te digo en estos ultimos meses reborn se a buelto muy famoso me alegra eso ay mas cosas en internet a parte de el wiki pues me acuerdo que cuando buscaba imagenes de tsuna y de giotto no me salian tantas de echo me salia de naruto ( nose por que creo por que era muy famoso naruto ) a aora solo le pongo khr y me salen un monton de cosas de reborn amm aparte de que me dijeron en la tineda que abian salido cosas nuevas de anime este año pero aun asi no estoy muy segura de si confiar en que lo traigan aun que por lo que me dijeron ya los abian yebado pero se acabaron a de la pagina si me acuerdo si es esa pero no cantan ? a que te rrefieres ?es que no pongo mucha atension en esas cosas pd :a siento no aber puesto el mensaje conpleto ayer si pon las demas imagenes cuando ya las aya terminado aun que ayer abia acho 3 nuevas pero se fue mi internet y perdi la edision XD aparte de que tanbien perdi mi tarea >< y por eso solo ise una edision y no te respondi lo otro que me abias dicho es que despues estaba super lento y nisiquiera pude aser mi tarea XD pd : ya me canse de escribir ( "TENGO FLOJERA") ><Yakanimari gomez 00:30 29 feb 2012 (UTC) disco de canvas amm creo que si cual dises pero yo no lo pude encontrar para es cucharlo ¿tu si lo encontraste ? pasamelo para tenerlo :) pd: feliz no cumpleaños jaja :)Yakanimari gomez 21:55 1 mar 2012 (UTC)